


Penance

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Flogging, Forgiveness, Impact Play, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Other, Pining, Punishment, The missing scene from Suits6-01-I'm sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey needs to atone, Jessica needs to find her strength, and Louis, well, he just needs 15 minutes and a change of clothes.<br/>Summary courtesy of Novemberhush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Thrown together after a spirited rehashing of Suits season 6-1.  
> My take on what I am sure is a missing scene from the suits premiere.  
> And I still somehow managed to sneak in (okay, so it was right after the deadline), the Marvey Fic Challenge- Amnesty.

                                            

 “Harvey, I have never seen her this way,” Louis stutters.

“What, you mean, high?”

“No, not that. Well, yes, I guess that is true too, but that’s not what I mean.”

“Well, spit it out Louis, you’re ruining my buzz.”

“Harvey, you weren’t there. She was different, somber even. While she was talking, she looked…defeated.”

“Louis, you need to go take another hit, because if there is one thing I know about Jessica Pearson? She is never defeated.”

“I need fifteen minutes alone,” Louis huffs, storming out of the room.

Harvey watches his colleague go, Louis’ words swimming in his fuzzy brain. _Jessica giving up?- Oh hell no._ That doesn’t sound anything like the woman he knows now. And it sure as hell isn’t the woman he met all those years ago at an impromptu Masquerade party; before he was a lawyer, before there was a Pearson- Specter-Litt. Before..a lot of things.

Harvey replays Donna’s words- “Mike didn’t go to jail to protect the firm; he went to jail to protect us.” He heard the words that went unspoken; the truth beneath the statement. Mike went to jail for him, and he knows it. _Idiot._ That truth makes his heart hurt that much more. Because Harvey loves Mike; has been in love with him since he walked into his interview room. And for that reason over the last six years, Harvey has lied, coerced, threatened and possibly a few more things to keep him not only around, but safe. Well at least he did, until it all came crashing down around them. And the fallout from his weakness, from his failure has been indescribable. The man he loves is behind bars, and the firm is in tatters. Despite it all, Harvey knows he wouldn’t change a thing. Well, almost. He would tell Mike he loved him, would do more than stand by his side, ignoring the pull of something “more” that always lay between them. Harvey closes his eyes, remembering all the chances he had to tell him, but decided against it; covering up his fears and doubts with those famous last words “now wasn’t the right time.” Even today, when he was willing to watch Mike marry another (thank God, that didn’t happen), but instead drove Mike to Danbury, he still couldn’t tell him. Squandered opportunities; squandered life. Is it no wonder that he believes feelings are a weakness?

Guilt washes over him. It has been a long time since he felt the need to atone, to be punished, but the last few years have taken their toll. Harvey knows what he needs, just like if what Louis said was true, what Jessica needs. Maybe tonight they both need to revisit alternative methods to achieving peace. Decision made, Harvey walks over to a conference room, where he sees Jessica stretched out on the long table. He hesitates, wondering if he should do this. It has been a long time since he has asked for this and even longer since she demanded it. He steadies his nerves and swallows his pride.

 “Jessica?”

 “Hmm?” She answers dreamily.

 “I …,” he starts.

“What is it, Harvey?”

Her voice is soft, and breathy. He walks closer to the table. He can see her eyes are closed. He leans down next to her ear.

 “Jess,” he whispers, “veritas”.

Her eyes fly open. She slowly turns her head to look at him- her stare intense. He lowers his eyes.

“Harvey, what do you think you are…”

He cuts her off before she can finish her statement. “Veritas, Mistress. I will be waiting for you in your office.” His voice is strong, sure. Harvey turns and leaves the room before she could argue any further.

After a pit stop, and one coded message to Donna to man Jessica’s door, Harvey enters Jessica’s office and lowers all the shades. When the room is dark, he removes his clothes and kneels on the floor. He assumes the standard position and settles in to wait. He doesn’t know how long he waits like that, but when he hears the door creak open his high has subsided.  

“Goddammit Harvey, get up and put your clothes back on,” she admonishes.

“Please, Mistress. I need to be punished.”

“Harvey, I am no longer your Domme.”

“You will always be my Domme.”

He hears her sigh. “Look at me.”

Harvey lifts his eyes and can see the weary in her face, the lines that have come to define a year that has been cruel and painful. She looks **almost** broken.

“I can’t, Harvey. I am not that woman anymore.”

“Jess. Mistress. We both need this. I need to atone and you need to remember who you are, remember your strong will; your power. Please Mistress, please let me do this. This is my fault, it has been all along.”

He watches her glide over to him; feels her hand beneath his chin, holding his gaze steady.

“It was never just your fault. I knew the moment you walked Mike in here he wasn’t one of us. But I also knew that he could be good if not better than us in ways we couldn’t hope to be. So I looked the other way. I needed you and that meant keeping him, and that was before you fell in love with him.”

Harvey tries to hide the gasp that somehow escapes from his lips. He wants to look away, wants to hide his guilt- but her hold doesn’t waver.

“Please don’t tell Rachel.”

“Not my story to tell. Now come on, we have work to do.” She releases Harvey’s chin and he immediately lowers his head, his eyes glued to the ground in front of him.

 “Veritas.”

 “Harvey,”

 Please, Mistress.”

 “No.”

 Harvey shudders and his vision swims. “Please!” Harvey yells.

*****

Their loud voices bring Louis out from whatever hole he has been hiding in. He purposefully strides up to Jessica’s door, ready to barge in, only to be met with Donna blocking his entrance

“Dammit Donna, I demand to know what is going on in there.”

 “This does not concern you,” she calmly replies.

 “If it involves this firm, you bet your ass it involves me.”

*****

“Please,” Harvey repeats, his voice broken and shaken.

Jessica doesn’t answer, but Harvey hears her footsteps move toward him. She opens a drawer, and shuts it quickly. Next he hears the jingle of a key in a lock and a heavier drawer being opened. When it shuts, the footsteps once again move towards him. Harvey feels the soft tails of leather glide across his skin; a simple flogger. Immediately, his breathing slows down as he anticipates the first strike.

“Is this what you want Harvey?” She whispers.

_Swat._

The first blow lands and he unconsciously yells, his body jumping at the swift contact. It has been a long time since he has engaged in any impact play and has forgotten how much it stings before the burn sets in.

“Is this what you need?” Jessica asks, her voice a little louder

_Swat, swat._

The next blows fall across his skin harder, and he bites his lips, intent on taking his punishment like he was trained to. Harvey knows when it is all said and done he will have marks, beautiful marks he will wear proudly.

“You wanted this, let me hear you. Answer me,” she seethes.

“Yes, Mistress.”

The strange noises coming from inside the office are driving Louis to panic. He pushes past Donna into Jessica’s office where he almost falls over when he takes in the scene in front of him. Donna walks in behind him.

“Louis, do not say a word,” Donna whispers hotly in his ear. “Nod, if you understand me.”

Louis wants to look away, wants to leave, but his feet don’t move. He is stuck, grounded in place. He nods silently.

Jessica nor Harvey seem to notice the intrusion.

“Why are you being punished?” Jessica asks.

 _Swat_.

Harvey moans as the blow lands across his thighs. Louis quickly covers his mouth to stifle the curse falling from his own lips.

“Because, I put the firm and you at risk.”

_Swat._

“How did you do that?”

_Swat._

“Unnh!”

Harvey can feel heat spreading across his skin like a raging wildfire. He is dripping sweat, tears and snot as his punishment continues. Each blow getting stronger, harder, Jessica’s power, wild and yet constrained, blossoming across his arms, back, and thighs. The pain begins to morph into something else; pleasure. Harvey can feel his brain start to drift. On instinct, he leans into the blows, needing the pain, needing the bliss only it can bring. So he lets go; lets himself float into that space that goes beyond anything else. Taking him higher than any drug ever could. Harvey is hard; his cock standing at attention against his belly. But this isn’t about sex. Sure, there was a time when sex was on the table, but that was a long time ago, before his heart fell for Mike. And truth be told, Jessica has always found ways to command his body, with or without sex.

“Answer me! How did you put me and my firm at risk?”

_Swat_

“I hired Mike- knowing he wasn’t a lawyer. I hired a fraud,” Harvey pants.

_Swat_

“You ruined me, Harvey.”

_Swat_

“Everything I ever worked for, dreamed of…”

_Swat, swat, swat._

Deep moans are falling free from Harvey’s lips as pain and pleasure course through his veins. Even Louis is squirming, trying to fight his growing desire watching.

“Why? Why would you do that?” She cries.

“I’m sorry, Mistress. Oh God, I am so sorry. Please!”

“Why Harvey,” Jessica asks again, her voice calm, steady. Her Domme voice breaking through his floating haze.

 _Swat_.

“Ahhh, because I love him, Mistress,” Harvey sobs “…and now I have lost everything.”

“We both have," she says softly. "Do you believe you should be punished?”

_Swat._

“Yes. Please, Mistress. Punish me..take this away.”

“Harvey?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Harvey hears the flogger drop to the floor and feels Jessica’s arms circling him, her lips on his cheek before moving to his ear. “Come for me, Harvey. You are forgiven.”  

Harvey moans into her skin as he comes untouched, like the trained sub he once was. Long white ropes of come painting his skin and her clothes. He shakes with the intensity of it, and through it all, Jessica holds him close. Louis bites his hand to stifle the whimpers falling from his own lips in his own release. His body is shaking as warm wet stains his pants. Jessica, apparently hearing the sound, looks in his direction. Louis’ eyes are glazed and he is swaying slightly.

“Come over here,” Jessica sighs, holding out her arms to the other man.

Louis falls to his knees and crawls his way over to where they both sit. Jessica pulls him in close, adjusting, so that the two of them are comfortable against her.  

“I’m so sorry, Jess,” Harvey sobs softly. Harvey looks over at Louis not caring that he is there. “You too, Louis,” he continues.

“I’m sorry too. I knew, I could’ve done…” Louis starts, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes.

“We are all culpable in this. It’s over; time to start fresh. And I promise you both, we will get through this together,” Jessica murmurs, holding them both tight.

Donna catches Jessica’s eyes and nods once. She then turns to leave, closing the door quietly behind her.

Harvey sighs softly. He feels light, he feels free and more than anything else, he knows everything will be alright now.


End file.
